Facing Reality (A CS One Shot)
by casINpoint
Summary: It seems every time Hook and Emma have a private moment a disaster always awaits. This is a one shot based the new set pictures for Season 4. Emma debates on telling Snow about her and Hook's sort of romance and he wants to talk to her about their shared moment, but something gets in the way.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I walked with my mom as she pushed my little brother, Neal in his stroller. I was debating on telling my mom about kissing Killian last night. I told her the first time, but this time it meant something different. It wasn't just a thank you or because I hadn't done anything in a while. Last night was real. It scared me. I needed to tell her though, someone had to know. I mean she's my own mother. I took a deep breath and spoke, "Mom, I-" I was cut off by the familiar accent coming from behind us, "Swan." We stopped walking and I turned around. Killian was walking toward us with a serious look on his handsome, scruffy face. "Kill- uh Hook," I caught myself. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" he asked like a child. His bright blue eyes looked through me. It was impossible not to feel at least a little vulnerable when looking into them. It was like I was looking into the mysterious, romantic ocean itself. I looked back at my mom whose eyebrows were raised at me. I blinked and hesitated, "Uh, yeah. Mom, we're just gonna go then… if that's okay? I mean I can call Dad." Her mouth was slightly open with suspicion, "Yeah… no, that's fine. Our brother and I were just heading home. Weren't we, Neal?" I smiled at her and took a step towards Killian. She stopped me though, "But Emma, is there something you want to tell me?" I looked back at Killian who looked like a puppy dog and then at my concerned mother, "I'm going to guess you already know what I'm going to say." "That's what I was afraid of. I can't say I approve, but we can have out secrets." "Thank you. I just don't want dad knowing quite yet. I'm not even sure what this is," I replied. My mom nodded and continued down the street with Neal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in""Sorry," I said to Killian. "It's alright, love. Could we talk somewhere a little more private?" he suggested. We walked to a corner behind a building. "Okay," I smiled, "What did you need to talk to me about?" He smirked with flirtation, but it lacked. It was as if he was forcing it. "Last night. It was real," he smiled. I smiled too, "Yes." "All this time pining for you, Swan and it's happened at last," he was so happy. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. His hook grazed my hair as I tilted my head following it. The attachment slid down my arm gently. Killian's right hand touched my cheek as he closed the gap between us. He smiled small, pressing his forehead against mine. Neither one of us speaking. The silence was comfortable. I wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss me. It had been me who had initiated all of our previous kisses. I wanted him to take the reins on this one. I nudged his nose with mine lightly and playfully. I could feel him looking at me even though my eyes were closed. He took the hint. The pirate's hand ran through my hair, stopping on the base of my neck. Slowly he pulled me to him. His breath warm. Our lips barely touching, a spark ignited in me. My body became overwhelmed with warmth, joy, and something else I couldn't place. Or rather something I didn't want to admit to: emlove/em. I was unloved and unloving, but I felt myself open up to this man. Just like the night before, my walls were coming down. He was my pirate, my sort-of boyfriend. Killian's lips almost fully captured mine when a man yelling erupted from the street. I jerked away. Killian's eyes closed an let his head fall in annoyance. With a sigh he cursed, "Bloody hell." My head fell on his shoulder, "It hasn't even been 10 hours without a crisis." I groaned. His hand lifted my head, thumb tapping my chin. That eyebrow of his jumped up and he smirked with ease this time, "And why can't we have any peace after we kiss?" "We're being attacked!" the rough voiced yelled again. It was Grumpy. "I'm sheriff. I need to go check this out," I said reluctantly. His hook touched the small of my back, "Then go if you must, but I will be following you, love. Just in case you need an extra—well you know." He grinned holding up his hook. Together we ran to the street, heading for Grumpy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p


End file.
